Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II
Die entscheidende Schlacht steht bevor. Für den Abgesandten beginnt die von den Propheten vorhergesagte Zeit der Prüfungen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Akt I: Bis zum letzten Mann thumb|leftthumb|Brocas Tod öffnet die Tür Die Rebellen auf Cardassia Prime befinden sich mittlerweile vor dem Hauptquartier der Allianz aus dem Dominion und den Breen. Garak platziert eine Bombe an einer Frachtraumtür, kommt dann aber mit einer schlechten Nachricht zurück. Die Tür besteht aus Neutronium und der Sprengsatz wird voraussichtlich nicht einmal eine Beule verursachen. Ratlosigkeit macht sich breit, gefolgt von einer allgemeinen Erheiterung, als man sich die Situation, in der man steckt, vor Augen führt. Man will das große Dominion stürzen und ist bereit sein Leben zu opfern und dann schafft man es nicht einmal durch die erste kleine Tür. Im Hauptquartier selbst verabschieden sich die drei verbliebenen Breen von der Gründerin. Sie wollen ihren Truppen in den Kampf an die Front folgen. Sie verlassen den Raum und Weyoun bleibt mit der Gründerin zurück. Diese wird immer schwächer und gibt zu, dass sie seit Wochen auf Grund ihrer Krankheit ihre Form nicht mehr verändern kann. Sie wird sterben und das ausgerechnet als Solid. Doch das Schlimmste ist, dass ihre ganze Spezies sterben wird. Daraufhin meint der Vorta, dass er gerne sein Leben für die Rettung der Gründer geben würde. thumb|Damar stirbt, der Kampf geht weiter Zugleich versuchen die Rebellen weiterhin, in das Hauptquartier zu gelangen. In diesem Moment öffnet sich die Frachtraumtür. Einige Jem'Hadar bringen den laut protestierenden Broca heraus und töten ihn und zwei andere Cardassianer. Die Rebellen nutzen die Chance sofort und greifen an. Die ersten beiden Jem'Hadar sind schnell erschossen und die enthusiastischen Angreifer rennen auf die Tür zu. Von innen kommen die nächsten Wachen hinzu. Sie schießen und treffen Damar. Die Rebellen ziehen sich mit dem sterbenden Mann zurück. Sie scheinen den Mut zu verlieren, doch dann erinnert sie Kira daran, dass die Befehle des Anführers lauteten, sich durch nichts aufhalten zu lassen. Die verbleibenden Rebellen stürmen erneut. Für Cardassia. Weyoun berichtet der Gründerin unterdessen von einem Sicherheitsproblem im Hauptquartier. Die meint allerdings, dass sich die Wachen schon darum kümmern werden, doch Weyoun gibt zu, dass eine große Zahl der Wachen losgeschickt wurde um die Vernichtung Cardassias voranzutreiben. Nun steht nur noch eine Handvoll Wachen zur Verfügung. Die vier Wachen, die sich noch im Raum mit den beiden befinden, werden aufgeteilt. Zwei sollen die Tür von außen bewachen und zwei zurückbleiben, sollten die anderen beiden Wachen versagen. Admiral Ross teilt Kanzler Martok und Captain Sisko unterdessen den Angriffsplan mit. Die Romulaner und Cardassianer sollen die Jem'Hadar angreifen. Die Klingonen werden sich um die Breen kümmern und die Föderation nimmt sich die orbitalen Waffenplattformen vor. Sobald alle auf ihren Positionen sind, soll der Kampf beginnen. thumb|Garak tötet den letzten Weyoun Da die Lage immer aussichtsloser wird, schlägt Weyoun der Gründerin vor, einen sichereren Ort aufzusuchen. Doch die Frau weiß, dass es den nicht gibt. In diesem Moment brechen die Rebellen durch. Dem ersten Cardassianer gelingt es, die Tür zu öffnen und einen der beiden verbliebenen Jem'Hadar zu erschießen. Der andere trifft allerdings den Cardassianer. Dann erscheinen Kira, Garak und Ekoor in der Tür. Der Bajoranerin gelingt es, die verbleibende Wache zu erschießen. Nun sind die Gründerin und Weyoun gefangen. Kira fordert die Gründerin auf, die Breen und die Jem'Hadar zu kontaktieren und aufzugeben. Doch die Gefangene ist nicht einsichtig. Sie traut den Gegnern nicht und will ihnen einen Pyrrhussieg bescheren. Unterdessen erkundigt sich Weyoun nach Damar. Er findet es amüsant, dass der Cardassianer für Cardassia, das nun fast nicht mehr existiert, gestorben ist. Daraufhin erschießt Garak ihn. Die Gründerin ist erschüttert, war dies doch der letzte Klon des Vorta. Der Cardassianer ist erfreut, dies zu hören. Nun kommt Kira wieder auf das Thema zurück. Sie meint, das Dominion hat den Krieg verloren und die Gründerin solle ihre Truppen zurückziehen. Doch diese will das nicht tun, denn weder die Breen, noch die Jem'Hadar werden so denken. Sie werden bis zum Ende kämpfen. Sie meint, dass der Sieg für die Föderationsallianz am Ende wie eine Niederlage schmecken wird. thumb|Kai Winn vergiftet Dukat – Ein Opfer für die Pah-Geister Dann erstattet Kira Sisko Bericht. Auf der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] ist man erleichtert darüber, etwas von Kira zu hören. Sie teilt mit, dass Damar tot ist. Sie geht davon aus, dass ihre Position sicher ist, würde es doch kein Jem'Hadar wagen, der Gründerin etwas anzutun. Irgendwie muss sie dazu gebracht werden aufzugeben, bevor sie stirbt, sonst werden die Jem'Hadar und Breen bis zum letzten Mann kämpfen. Aus diesem Grund bietet sich Odo an, mit der Gründerin zu reden, um sie davon zu überzeugen, aufzugeben. Wegen der Aussicht, dadurch Leben zu retten, stimmt Sisko der Idee zu. In den Feuerhöhlen gießt Kai Winn Adami eine Flüssigkeit in einen Becher. Sie will daraus trinken, doch dann überlegt sie es sich und gibt dem immer noch in seiner bajoranischen Gestalt anwesenden Dukat den Vorrang. Er nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck und gibt den Becher zurück. Winn schüttet den Rest des Bechers aus. Als Dukat anfängt, sich vor Schmerzen zu winden, eröffnet sie ihm, dass sich Gift in dem Becher befand und er das perfekte Opfer für die Pah-Geister ist. Unter Krämpfen windet sich Dukat am Boden, bis er schließlich stirbt. Winn bietet ihn sogleich den Pah-Geistern als Opfer an. Akt II: Friede kehrt ein thumb|Mit einer Vereinigung bringt Odo die Gründerin zur Aufgabe Odo trifft im Hauptquartier des Dominion auf Cardassia Prime ein. Sofort wird er von Kira empfangen und sie warnt ihn vor der Gründerin. Dann begibt er sich zu ihr. Doch sie eröffnet Odo gleich, dass sie ihre Truppen nicht kapitulieren lassen wird, denn dies wäre ein Zeichen der Schwäche und würde den Solids zeigen, dass es möglich ist, die Große Verbindung zu zerstören. Der Wechselbalg erwidert jedoch, dass von Seiten der Föderation keinerlei Gefahr ausgeht. Und die Romulaner und Klingonen sind nicht in der Lage, Krieg zu führen. Außerdem würde die Föderation die Zerstörung der Großen Verbindung sicher nicht zulassen. Die Gründerin ist davon allerdings nicht überzeugt. Sie traut den Solids nicht so, wie es Odo tut. Um Ihre Meinung zu ändern, will er eine Verbindung mit ihr eingehen, obwohl sie selbst meint, dass sie dazu nicht mehr in der Lage ist. Doch Odo ist sich sicher, dass er sie heilen kann. Die Gründerin fragt ihn, was er dafür verlangt, doch er meint, dass sie sich nur mit ihm vereinigen soll. Kira und Garak sind jedoch strikt dagegen. Nachdem Odo aber nochmals an Kiras Vertrauen appelliert hat, verbindet er sich mit der Gründerin und heilt sie. Nach der Vereinigung steht die Gründerin auf. Sie tritt mit den Jem'Hadar in Verbindung und befiehlt, den Kampf einzustellen. Währenddessen berichtet Odo, dass sie sich einem Gericht stellen wird, um für ihre Taten geradezustehen. Er hingegen wird zurück in den Gamma-Quadranten gehen und in die Große Verbindung zurückkehren. Nun ist es endlich so weit, gemeinsam stehen Martok, Sisko und Ross auf Cardassia Prime. Wie versprochen, hat der Kanzler den Blutwein dabei. Er genießt die Situation ausgiebig und bedauert nicht, auf den Leichen so vieler Cardassianer zu stehen. Er will mit den Offizieren der Sternenflotte anstoßen, doch die schütten den Blutwein einfach weg. Sie können nicht feiern, bei so vielen Toten. Martok versteht dies nicht. Er genießt den Anblick. thumb|Die Gründerin unterzeichnet die Kapitulation Im ehemaligen Hauptquartier des Dominion unterhalten sich unterdessen Garak und Dr. Bashir. Der Cardassianer kann nun endlich aus seinem Exil zurück in die Überbleibsel seiner Heimat. Er ist der Meinung, dass die Cardassianer nun endlich für ihre arrogante Art bestraft wurden. Und damit meint er nicht nur die Besetzung von Bajor, sondern die ganze Geschichte bis hin zu dem Betrug am Alpha-Quadranten, indem man sich dem Dominion anschloss. Sie erhielten seiner Meinung nach nur, was sie verdienten und Cardassia, das vorher reich an Kultur war, wird nie wieder das Gleiche sein. Dann verabschieden sich die beiden voneinander. Bashir ist sich sicher, dass sie sich irgendwann wieder treffen werden. Garak würde sich darüber freuen, seinen Freund wiederzusehen. Er wird die gemeinsamen Mittagessen vermissen. Auf Deep Space 9 versammeln sich Repräsentanten der Klingonen, der Romulaner, der Föderation, sowie des Dominion und der Breen. Die Gründerin unterzeichnet den Vertrag zur Kapitulation. Sie übergibt ihn an Admiral Ross und der fordert alle dazu auf, den Frieden zu bewahren, den sie durch den Krieg so teuer erkauft haben. Dann lässt sich die Gründerin abführen, aber nicht, ohne Odo zuvor noch einmal an sein Versprechen zu erinnern. Akt III: Wege und Bestimmungen thumb|Worf wird Botschafter auf Qo'noS Unterdessen gehen Worf und Dax über das Promenadendeck und unterhalten sich über die anstehende Feier im Vic's. Sisko, Martok und Ross kommen den beiden entgegen und sie bieten dem Klingonen einen neuen Posten an. Er soll Botschafter der Föderation auf Qo'noS werden. Zuerst sagt ihm die Stelle nicht zu. Der klingonische Kanzler bittet ihn jedoch persönlich, den Posten anzunehmen, da er einen Freund an seiner Seite braucht. Also nimmt Worf die Stelle an, auch wenn Sisko sicher ist, dass er den Verlust seines Offiziers schon bald bedauern wird. Ezri beglückwünscht Worf. Unterdessen versucht Kira Odo zu überreden, dass er zurückkommt, sobald er das Volk der Gründer geheilt hat, doch der meint, dass er seinem Volk die Angst vor den Solids nehmen will und ihnen zeigen will, dass sie diese nicht zu fürchten brauchen. Kira versteht das, doch sie bittet Odo um eine letzte Sache. Sie will ihn zurück zu seiner Heimatwelt bringen. Natürlich freut sich Odo darüber. Dann treffen sich alle im Vic's. Auch Quark ist dabei. Er versucht seine Freunde umzustimmen und zum Bleiben zu bewegen, denn er mag keine Veränderungen. Doch das gelingt ihm natürlich nicht. Unterdessen ist sich Chief O'Brien noch nicht sicher, wo er in Zukunft wohnen wird. Worf empfiehlt ihm Minsk, doch das kommt wohl nicht auf die Liste. Sisko empfiehlt New Orleans und Kasidy schwärmt von Paris. Ezri gibt an, dass Jadzia Rio de Janeiro liebte. All die Angaben machen es schwer für Miles, das Richtige auszusuchen, aber er und auch Julian wissen, dass er dort, wo auch immer es ist, glücklich mit seiner Familie sein wird. Der Chief weiß, dass die Erde nicht gleich um die Ecke ist, aber er hofft auf Bashirs Besuch. Gemeinsam will er mit ihm dann zum echten Alamo nach Texas. Der Doktor verspricht, ihn zu besuchen. thumb|Die Crew während Vic's Lied Nun hebt Benjamin Sisko das Glas und hält eine Rede. Er lobt seine Crew und meint, dass, wo auch immer sie in Zukunft hingehen, ein wichtiger Teil doch auf der Station zurückbleibt. Vic Fontaine stimmt darin ein und singt für seine Freunde ein Abschiedslied. In den Feuerhöhlen ist die Kai immer noch mit der Restauration Bajors im Gange. Sie zitiert immer noch aus dem Buch des Kosst Amojan und ruft die Pah-Geister, um sich ihnen anzubieten. Ein Lichtstrahl trifft die Frau und schleudert sie gegen die Wand. Unterdessen fährt ein rötliches Licht in Dukat. Seine Augen beginnen rot zu leuchten. Adami ist entsetzt. Plötzlich steht der Mann in seiner cardassianischen Gestalt vor ihr. Im Vic's tanzt Benjamin mit Kasidy, als er etwas verspürt. Er sagt, dass er nun weiß, was er zu tun hat. Er muss gehen, alleine, zu den Feuerhöhlen. Es ist seine Aufgabe, seine Bestimmung. Mit einem Runabout macht er sich auf den Weg. Unterdessen verspottet Dukat die Kai. Sie war nur Mittel zum Zweck. Der Cardassianer beschreibt ihr, wie sich die Pah-Geister bald durch Bajor, den himmlischen Tempel und den ganzen Alpha-Quadranten brennen werden. Das ganze Universum wird in Flammen stehen und bis in alle Ewigkeiten brennen. Doch da kommt derjenige, der das verhindern will. Der Abgesandte der Propheten. thumb|Sisko stößt Dukat in den Abgrund Dukat fordert Sisko auf, ihn zu töten, wenn es ihm möglich ist, doch als der Abgesandte den mitgeführten Phaser hebt, schleudert eine unsichtbare Macht diesen aus seiner Hand. Mit seiner Macht, die er durch die Pah-Geister erhielt, schleudert Dukat Sisko zu Boden. Der Offizier lässt sich aber nicht so leicht aufhalten. Er steht wieder auf und versucht Dukat zu schlagen, doch dieser steckt die Hiebe einfach so weg. Dann zwingt der Mann Sisko mit seiner Kraft in die Knie. Sisko meint, dass Dukat wie immer die Verliererseite ausgesucht hatte. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass die Pah-Geister gar nichts erobern werden. Doch Dukat hält ihn für zu schwach, um etwas auszurichten. Da meldet sich Winn zurück. Sie will das Buch des Kosst Amojan vernichten und Dukat so stoppen. Doch der ist von ihrem Versuch gelangweilt. Mit seiner Kraft nimmt er ihr das Buch ohne Mühe ab und die Pah-Geister verschlingen sie mit ihrem Feuer. Auf diesem Moment hatte Sisko gewartet. Er rennt auf Dukat zu und stürzt sich gemeinsam mit ihm in den Abgrund der Feuerhöhlen. Während beide fallen, verbrennt das Buch. thumb|Benjamin erklärt Kasidy sein Schicksal in einer Vision Um Benjamin wird es hell. Er befindet sich im himmlischen Tempel. Die Prophetin in der Gestalt seiner Mutter spricht mit ihm. Er hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt. Die Pah-Geister sind für alle Ewigkeit in den Feuerhöhlen eingesperrt und Dukat mit ihnen. Das Buch des Kosst Amojan war der Schlüssel. Die Prophetin meint, dass Sisko sich nun ausruhen kann. Er will das tun, wenn er zurück auf Deep Space 9 ist, doch sie meint, dass dies nicht nötig ist. Er wird bei ihnen bleiben. Alle auf Deep Space 9 machen sich Sorgen über den Verbleib von Sisko. Die Suche in den Feuerhöhlen brachte keinen Erfolg. Auch ist er nicht bei seinem neuen Grundstück in der Kendra-Provinz, wie Jake gehofft hat. Man plant die Suche nach dem Captain fortzusetzen, doch bisherige Scans von ganz Bajor haben keinen Hinweis ergeben. Kasidy ist sich sicher, dass Benjamin etwas zugestoßen ist. Das Ereignis, vor dem die Propheten sie warnten. In diesem Moment hat Kasidy eine Vision. Sie trifft ihren Mann. Er erklärt ihr, dass sie sich im himmlischen Tempel befinden und er bleiben muss, denn er muss noch vieles lernen, vieles, das ihm nur die Propheten beibringen können. Aber er verspricht wiederzukommen, denn er hat noch viel zu tun. Allerdings kann er nicht sagen, wann dies sein wird. Sie verspricht aber, auf ihn zu warten. Dann ist sie zurück auf der Station und berichtet, was vorgefallen ist. Akt IV: Abschied von Deep Space 9 Dann ist die Zeit des Abschieds gekommen. Etwas wehmütig schaut sich der Chief die gepackten Kisten in seinem Quartier an. Auf dem Boden fällt ihm eine kleine Figur aus dem Alamo-Modell auf. Er hebt sie auf und erinnert sich an all die Abenteuer mit seinem Freund auf der Station. Die Planungen, die er mit Bashir bezüglich des Alamos machte und die Zeit, als er Falcon in den Holoromanen des Doktors spielte. Auch an seine Zeit als Sirah denkt er zurück sowie die Reise in die Vergangenheit auf die alte [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Die schönen Gedanken bringen ihm ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. thumb|Julian verabschiedet sich von seinem Freund Miles Auch Worf ist dabei zu gehen. Gemeinsam mit Martok läuft er über das Promenadendeck. Dabei denkt er daran, wie er Jahre zuvor auf die Station kam und auch an seine Zeit als Duchamps in dem Holosuiteprogramm "Julian Bashir, Geheimagent" wird er erinnert. Einen besonderen Platz in seiner Erinnerung hat auch seine gute Freundin Ezri und als er dann auf die obere Ebene schaut, sieht er sie ein letztes Mal winkend stehen. Dann verlässt er die Station. Odo, der ebenso seine Abreise plant, gibt seinen Eimer, als Erinnerung an Kira weiter. Auch sie erinnern sich an die gemeinsame Zeit, wie sie sich ineinander verliebten, den ersten gemeinsamen Kuss, die Zeit zu zweit und dann versucht Odo, Nerys so gut wie möglich zu trösten. In seiner Bar denkt selbst Quark an all die Momente mit der Crew zurück. Die Zeit, als Worf ihm bei Grilka half. Er denkt an die Streitereien mit Odo zurück und auch die Zeiten mit seinen treuen Gästen Miles und Julian sind ihm in guter Erinnerung. Selbst an seinen Bruder verschwendet er einen Gedanken. Im Quartier seines Vaters schaut sich Jake das Modell des Hauses, das sein Vater nach dem Krieg bauen wollte, an und er arrangiert die Einrichtung. Natürlich vermisst er seinen Vater. Ihm kommen Gedanken an die Zeit, als sie auf Deep Space 9 ankamen, an all die Unterstützung, die er von seinem Vater erhielt. Er erinnert sich auch an die gemeinsame Zeit im Leuchtschiff und daran, wie er sein erstes eigenes Quartier bekam. Zum Abschluss setzt er das Dach auf das Haus. thumb|Odo verabschiedet sich von Kira Odo will die Station verlassen, ohne sich zu verabschieden, denn er denkt, er ist nicht gut in solchen Sachen. Doch Quark hält ihn und Kira auf. Doch Odo ist nicht gewillt irgendwelche Worte des Abschieds an Quark zu richten. Odo verschwindet einfach in dem Runabout. Doch Quark weiß, was sie beide einander bedeuten. Gleichzeitig verlässt der Chief die Station. Bashir bringt ihn zu seinem Schiff. Ohne viele Worte umarmen sich die Freunde ein letztes Mal. Dann geht die Reise Richtung Erde los. Als Kira und Odo auf dem Planeten der Gründer ankommen, ist die Große Verbindung ganz dunkel verfärbt. Die Krankheit ist ihr anzusehen. Odo bittet Kira, alle zu grüßen und ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie vermisst. Sogar Quark. Aber natürlich vermisst er sie am meisten. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und geben sich einen letzten Kuss. Bevor Odo aber in die Große Verbindung geht, tauscht er seine Uniform noch einmal gegen einen Smoking aus, denn Kira meinte, dass er in dieser Kleidung besonders gut aussieht. Dann geht er in die Große Verbindung und beide wissen, dass sie sich niemals vergessen werden. Als Odo sich auflöst, beginnt sogleich die Heilung der Verbindung. Zurück auf der Station übernimmt Kira Siskos Büro. Nog kommt herein und bringt ihr die Dienstpläne. Er ist auf Empfehlung von Captain Sisko nun Lieutenant. Kira ist sich sicher, dass der Captain sehr stolz auf seinen Offizier ist. Der hofft, dass es so ist. Dann bittet ihn Kira, die Frachtbestandslisten zu kontrollieren. Nog verspricht das sofort zu tun. thumb|Jake und Kira schauen ins Weltall Unterdessen unterhalten sich Julian und Ezri über ihre Pläne für den Abend. Die Frau schlägt vor, in die Holosuite zu gehen. Sie schlägt vor, das Holoprogramm "Schlacht von Alamo" zu spielen. Doch der Doktor kann das nicht, denn dies ist etwas, was er mit Miles gemacht hatte und er kann dies nicht mit jemand anderem durchspielen. Aber er meint, er habe ein neues Programm. Es ist "Die Schlacht von Thermopylae", in der es darum geht, mit einer kleiner Gruppe Spartaner, einen Gebirgspass gegen eine große Armee der Perser zu verteidigen. Ezri empfiehlt ihm, einen Counselor aufzusuchen, da er wohl unter Vernichtungsfantasien leidet. Sie will ihm am nächsten Tag einen Termin geben, doch erst nachdem sie sich gemeinsam den Persern stellen. Unterdessen übergibt Quark Morn ein Haarwuchsmittel. Doch meint er auch, dass es auf der Station in letzter Zeit schon genug Veränderungen gab. Dann spricht Kira den Barkeeper an, denn er bietet eine Wette bezüglich des neuen Kai an. Die Bajoranerin verbietet allerdings für die Zukunft jegliche Art von Wetten auf der Station und droht ihm mit 15 Tagen Haft, sollte er sich nicht daran halten. Kira verlässt die Bar und sieht auf der oberen Ebene des Promenadendecks Jake stehen. Der schaut durch ein Fenster ins Weltall. Gedankenversunken sieht er zu, wie sich das Wurmloch öffnet. Die Bajoranerin gesellt sich zu ihm. Sie legt ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und beide schauen gemeinsam voller Sehnsucht in die Weiten des Alls. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) Bezüge zur Realität Admiral Ross zitiert Douglas MacArthur bei der Unterzeichnung der Kapitulation des Dominion. Abweichungen vom Drehbuch / Geschnittene Szenen Produktionsnotizen thumb|left als Doppelfolge gesendet, in Deutschland in gekürzter Fassung auf VHS und ungekürzt auf DVD veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden gekürzten Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} Trivia Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler zurück. Dies ist allerdings schlecht möglich, denn dort wird gesagt, dass zwar die Abbildungen der Personen in der Holosuite gespeichert werden, nicht aber ihre neuralen Signaturen und somit ihr Bewusstsein.}} ). Diese Erinnerung ist allerdings unmöglich, da diese in einer alternativen Zeitlinie stattfindet. Diese Zeitlinie wurde aber verändert und hat dann so nie stattgefunden.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II auf st-minutiae.com en:What You Leave Behind es:What You Leave Behind fr:What You Leave Behind nl:What You Leave Behind Das, was du zuruecklaesst, Teil II